Onírica
by Zuruck
Summary: Sueños....Conexión...Algo confuso y loco....Por favor pasarse¡¡¡ TH


_Hola¡ pues aquí ando de nuevo....._

_Ya saben el Disclaimer es el mismo todos lo que conozcan no son miós ellos son dueños de ellos mismos....Los que no pues son míos....Como Jezabel y Sterne.... ;)_

_Espero que lo disfruten....(( Inspirado en un sueño que tuve claro muy confuso y loco....))_

_By: Jessiie Bernal...._

_***DEJEN REVIEW¡¡¡***_

* * *

**~ Onírica ~**

Observando como la oscuridad se cernía en mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Mis músculos empezaron a adormecerse. Mi pulso comenzaba a disminuir. Estaba en un estado de duerme vela. Los sonidos desaparecieron. El ronroneo del bus casi no se percibía. Mi mente trataba de regresar a ese mundo. Ese mundo llamado Onírica. Un mundo en donde me sumerjo noche con noche. Un mundo donde estoy libre de preocupaciones. Lejos de todos. Incluso de mi hermano. No sé realmente que sea pero lo único que sé por haber investigado en la Internet es que son sueños. Son sueños que para mí son realmente nítidas. Puedo ver. Oír. Sentir. Y degustar todo lo que pasa en ellas. En realidad no sé cuando fue cuando comenzaron esos sueños. Simplemente surgieron de la nada después de un día lleno de discusiones. Me sentía derrumbado. Me dormí y me encontré en un lugar hermoso. Inexplicable. Pero esta noche sueño que….

En la estación de trenes de Nürnberg. Bill miraba el reloj. No faltaba mucho para que llegara el tren de Munich. Ansioso y a la vez alegre. Esperaba con sus manos unas flores de amaranto. Las favoritas de ella. El minutero se pone el doce. El retumbar del tren que llega a sus pies. Alzando la cabeza busca entre la multitud un cabello largo castaño rizado. Acompañado de unos ojos verdes. Varias personas le empujaban. La prisa emergía el ambiente. Frunció el ceño al no verla bajar por la puerta abierta donde comúnmente bajaba. Sus manos bajaron con todo y flores a sus rodillas. Preocupado se acerco con paso firme. Con el corazón golpeteando su pecho. Vio al Guardabarreras. Que le miraba. Y él negó tristemente. Bill sonrió con nostalgia.

Un movimiento brusco despertó a Bill. Bill miraba el techo acolchonado de color gris con algunas líneas paralelas de color blanco. Parecía hipnotizado. Cualquiera lo diría. Pero lo que pasaba por su mente era. Porque no estaba? Porque no apareció? No quería aferrarse a una realidad fatua. Todo era armado por su propia imaginación. Que lo hacía manipular dentro de sus sueños. Una lágrima bajó lentamente por su mejilla. Sabía que no era una realidad. Que nada de eso era real. Aunque muy al fondo deseaba que fuese así…

Otra vez en el mismo lugar. En la estación de trenes. Con la misma ropa. Con las mismas flores. Las mismas personas. Los mismos rostros. La misma hora. El mismo ambiente. El mismo Guardabarreras negando. Pero esta vez. Dejó caer el manojo de amarantos al suelo. Un mareo le instó en su cuerpo. Se recargó en uno de los pilares que se encontraba a su lado. Su corazón le decía que tocase el bolsillo de su abrigo. Y así lo hizo...

Bill, vamos que ya es hora…-Su gemelo le despertaba.-

Qué pero….-Miró el reloj. Frunció el ceño confundido y atontado. Era la misma hora que siempre tenía al despertar.- Vale…ya estoy listo.

Que no se te olvide la letra eh?. Que la otra vez en el estudio se te olvidó la estrofa y la pobre de mamá haciéndote señas y tú a punto de recibir una paliza de parte de David…-rodó los ojos divertido.-

-Bufó de la exasperación- Como digas….tu nada más dedícate a tocar la guitarra…

No te sulfures Billito…-Se rió a carcajada limpia.- Mírate unos segundos en el espejo…y dime que no es digna para una foto?.

-Miró a su alrededor. Seguía recostado en el sillón. Se incorporó y cogió un almohadón. Y se lo tiró a la cara de Tom.- Como jodes…

Yo? Que va¡…-esquivando el objeto.-

Ya chicos déjense de tonterías y prepárense. Ya viene el chico de los micrófonos.-Anunció David con el radio y portafolio de los horarios en la mano.-

Ya? Tan rápido?.-El cantante se estiró y dio un largo bostezo.-

Bill no te despeines. –La rubia. Su asistente en imagen. Natalie le regañó.-

Sí Nat…-Se paró torciendo su cuello. Que tronaba sus huesos. Una gran paz pasó por todo su cuerpo. Se mareó.-

Ey¡ Te sientes bien?. –Peter el de los micrófonos se acercó con él. El larguirucho asintió.- ya no tardo en conectar todo esto ok?.

Hermanito no es hora de que te pongas en el papel de víctima. –Alzó una ceja de advertencia.-

-Mirada asesina que su queridísimo gemelo ya estaría enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra en esos momentos.- Hoy estás de payaso verdad?. –puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativo.- Porqué no te largas a un circo que es un mejor lugar para ti?.

Uy estás de mal genio¡. –dijo asombrado Tom. Sacudiendo las manos de una forma exagerada. Aunque un poco sarcástico.- estás en tus días Macky?.

Qué pedante eres…-Bill se giró con sus largas piernas y dio una larga zancada queriendo salir del bunker del estadio. Cogiendo su abrigo y la cajetilla de los cigarros. –

A donde crees que vas?. –Exclamó David un poco histérico. Es que tener a los cuatro chicos en una situación un poco tirante le ponía de los nervios.-

Fuera no soporto al ser andante que tengo como hermano. –gruñó de la desesperación.-

Bien pero llévate a Dave.-Le miró con súplica.-

Ok. –se retiró y fue rumbo a la puerta trasera. No le avisó a su guardaespaldas. Estaba ya cansado de todo.-

Empujó la puerta. El frío penetró hasta las últimas de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se arrebujó el abrigo. Cerrando con el zíper. Y alzando un poco el cuello. Mirando a lo lejos. La torre Eiffel se izaba con todo su esplendor. Sus luces azules. Hermosa. El cielo estrellado. Los gritos fuera del lugar. Las fans no esperaban más. Querían ver a sus ídolos. Sonrió con cansancio. Recordando el sabor, el ardor del humo y la nicotina del cigarro. Rápidamente palmeó sus pantalones. Frustrado. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo. No había ni una cajetilla. Sino una nota arrugada. Conmocionado. Incrédulo. Lo abrió.

"_Bill siento no haber estado en nuestro encuentro. Tuve un contratiempo. Ya sabes. El trabajo. La universidad. Mis padres. Mi hermana. Dioses. No sé qué hacer. Haré todo lo posible para poder vernos esta noche. No te lo prometo. Pero trataré. Gracias. J."_

Extrañado. Y con un remolino de sentimientos en su interior. Su mente trabajaba a grandes velocidades. Eso quería decir que…todo esto era real?...

En la ciudad que nunca duerme. La ciudad que está en constante movimiento. La ciudad que también le dicen la ciudad de las luces. La ciudad de los rascacielos…Una chica camina lo más rápido posible que le permite sus piernas. Enfundada con sus pantalones Dior. Sus botas Dr. Martens. Su gran abrigo blanco que le llegaba un poco más de los tobillos. Una bufanda también blanca enrollada en su cuello. Sus cabellos castaños rebeldes por el viento frío de la ciudad. Sus manos enguantadas sosteniendo un bolso gris de Louis Vuitton. Su porte y su caminar era de una modelo. Sin duda lo era. Muchos giraban a verla. No era común que alguien como ella anduviera por esos rumbos. Ni mucho menos en el corazón de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Su rostro ocultado por unas gafas. Pero detrás de todo el vestuario. Dejando caer su máscara de todos los días. Estaba crispada del dolor. Sus ojos denotaban lo rojos e hinchados por haber llorado. Su mente era un remolino. Su cuerpo estaba cansado. Quería llegar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Así que apresurando aún más su paso llegó a la estación de trenes de la quinta avenida. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con sus botas retumbando. Sus oídos no escuchaban nada. Empujando a las personas. Pasó a las tarimas para pasar a las vías. Alzó su bolso para pasarlo por la banda. Las puertitas de metal se abrieron en su frente. Maldiciendo el porqué no haberse comprado un auto o una moto. Corrió como sus botas le permitieron para alcanzar las puertas abiertas y el pitido insistente del tren. Suspiró fuertemente. Sólo unas cuantas calles más y ya llegaría a su destino. Cerró sus ojos con angustia. Sus manos se aferraron al tubo frente a las puertas que se plegaban.

Bill se sentó en la arboleda del lago Aredsee. Sonrió ante la brisa que emanaba. Sus pensamientos evocaron aquellos momentos que su hermano y él, su madre venían a ese lugar remoto. Sintiendo la frescura del pasto. El viento revoloteando su pequeña cresta. Sus ropas blancas. Su rostro limpio sin una gota de maquillaje. En ese mundo nada importaba. Más que sus propios sentimientos. Un poco cansado se recostó. Su mirada en el cielo azul. El azul más puro que había visto en toda su vida. Los rayos del astro rey calentándole su piel pálida. Cerró sus ojos llenos de paz. Tan sólo esperaba la llegada de ella.

Dos enfermeras la sostenían. Lloraba de rabia y tristeza. Por qué le había dejado? Había llegado demasiado tarde. Ya había pasado horas. Habría llegado a tiempo si no fuese por la estúpida sesión de fotos para Vogue. Que cobarde. Su sangre se había rendido. Tras dos recuperaciones exitosas. No tenía fuerzas para una tercera vez. Que según eso decían los médicos. Sería la vencida. Pero qué ilusos. Qué ilusa fue ella. Derrumbada se dejó caer en la pared cercana. Una de las enfermeras se quedó con ella para que se calmara. Temblando. Su razón no daba para más. No quería aceptarlo. Ya se había ido. Además todo había sido en vano. La sorpresa era una cosa inútil. Porqué le convencieron a hacer tal cosa?. Sabiendo que ya le llegaría la hora. Era tan idiota. Tan egoísta. Tan hipócrita. Ella teniéndolo todo. Y… No pudo más y se hundió en la más negra oscuridad.

No quería despertar. No quería ahora que ella a lo lejos se acercaba con la cara contraída del dolor. No quería dejarla en medio de este azoramiento. Sabía que no podía. Ahora que ya sabía que era lo que sentía. Estaba enamorado. Haría todo posible por ella. Aunque ella no le respondiese. Pero estaba equivocado. Algo le jalaba. Era la dura y cruel realidad. Desesperado corrió hacia ella. Sus brazos se abrieron para recibirla. Ella alzó la mirada. Sonrió tristemente. Se despidió de él. Bill no quería esto. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Pero ahora no. Ahora no cuando ya tenía en claro sus pesares. No pudo más y se dejó ir por el jalón.

Abrió los ojos. Una lágrima recorrió hasta caer sobre la almohada. Y le siguieron otros. Sollozando Su hermano le preguntaba que le pasaba. Que ya estaba harto de esas situaciones donde él mismo despertaba en un estado de letargo que para su gemelo era alarmante. Se dejó abrazar. Sin dejar de tiritar. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados. No quería que todo acabara. Su otro igual le susurraba que se tranquilizara que le contara que había pasado. Que ocurría. Que había sido una pesadilla de mal gusto. Sus manos se convirtieron puños. Colérico se soltó de su regazo. Tom desconcertado se incorporó de la cama.

Qué mierda te pasa Bill?.-exclamó furioso.-

Tú que sabes¡ Vete de aquí¡. –Rebuscaba con ansiedad en el armario.-

Bill ¡ No sé qué demonios te ocurre pero ya me tienes cansado. Tienes tres meses así. Desde que empezamos con el álbum y la verdad no me está gustando nada de esto sabes?.-seguía alzando la voz.-

Eh dicho que te largues¡….-chilló pateando los cajones en busca de la maldita nota.-

No recuerdas o ya se te olvidó cabeza de pacotilla. Tú y yo juramos contarnos todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. –Arrebató las manos de su gemelo del armario para mirarlo a los ojos.- Lo prometimos y tú no estás cumpliendo con esto.-formuló con dolor.-

Suéltame ¡. – Zafándose con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón retumbaba. No podía esperar más tenía que buscarla.- Tom te juro que te lo contaré pero ahora suéltame¡.

No…-Suspiró cansado. Sujetándolo aún más fuerte.- creo que lo correcto sería enviarte a un hospital psiquiátrico. No soporto verte así.

Tom…-Exhalo asustado.- no Tom no lo hagas. –Dejando sus brazos flácidos.- No estoy loco Tom…De verdad¡.- chilló desesperado.-

Ya no sé en qué pensar Bill…Siempre estás en otro mundo…Te enojas fácilmente…Estás más aislado que nunca…-Frunció el ceño conmocionado.-

Tom…-Gimió. Su mirada se volvió impaciente virando por todas las direcciones de la habitación aún con sus brazos en las manos de su gemelo.- Debes creerme….

Bill ya estuvo bien. Tienes una imaginación que muchos la envidiarían. Pero esto…Es una locura Bill…-Le observaba con cautela ante las acciones de su igual.-

-Se zafó de las manos de su hermano. Corrió hacia debajo de la cama. Con dificultad estiró su brazo. Cerró los ojos de la alegría. Ahí estaba. El sobre que lo confirmaría todo. La cogió y se incorporó.- Aquí está¡….-su voz disminuyó al ver dos hombres vestidos de verde con una credencial al frente.- Tom qué está pasando?.

-Tom le miraba con pena. – Es lo que necesitas hermanito. Unos meses y estarás como antes. Como nuevo.

No¡. –sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Respirando agitadamente.- No puedes hacerme esto Tom¡ Mamá no estaría nunca de acuerdo….

-Tragó saliva. Esperando la reacción agresiva de su hermano.- Hablé con ella Bill y dio la autorización. Es lo que realmente necesitas. Un ayuda. Eso es todo. Una ayuda que yo ni mamá ni otros pueden hacerlo.

Que hiciste qué¡. –le miraba con estupefacción.- Tom no estoy mintiendo¡. No dejes que me toquen¡. –Observando como las dos moles que eran los enfermeros le cogían de los brazos.- Ve esto y dime¡. –Arrojó el sobre que cayó a los pies de su igual.-

Queriendo zafar de los brazos musculosos de los enfermeros. Ya le daba igual todo pero menos la vida de ella. Quería salvarla. Solo esperaba a su hermano. Su cuerpo se paralizó. Con dificultad vio de reojo. Una jeringa en su cuello. Su mente gritaba. Su cuerpo no obedecía. Agobiado se dejó caer en brazos del enfermero. Sus ojos no cerraban. Su corazón galopeo aún más cuando Tom detuvo a los hombres que le cargaban. Pero no pudo más y cerró los párpados.

Sonrió la alegría más pura. Sabía que ése era el día más feliz de su vida. Aparte de su boda. Aquel bulto que adornaba sus brazos era un regalo. El más bello de todos. No se arrepentía. Día a día recordaba el suceso en el que los unió más. Era la estrella que faltaba en su vida. Mirando con el corazón en la garganta hecho un nudo. Le regresó el gesto. Gracias a ella pudieron hacer su amor más grande y concebir algo en común. Su bebé. Su hija. Su Sterne Schmetterling. Se inclinó y besó con ternura la frente de su primogénita. Sentándose en la cama de su esposa.

Ves? Te lo dije iba a salir con tus ojos…-La miró con diversión un poco arrogante.-

Yo qué iba a saber? Era yo quién la cargaba eh? –Le regresó el gesto con superioridad.-

Aunque fue una linda sorpresa no?. –Susurró acomodando a Sterne en su cuna.-

A decir la verdad sí. Parece que ese angelito no pudo esperar más y quiso conocernos. –mirando con el amor de mamá que siente una locura eterna con sus hijos al nacer.-

Sí….-susurró con un deje de incredulidad.- aún recuerdo ese sueño…

-Sacudió la cabeza.- Es que Bill no creí que fuese real….

Lo sé….Ni yo me lo creía pero cuando esta pequeñina rondaba ya con nosotros en esta realidad…-exhaló lentamente.- No pude estar más que feliz….Gracias…

De qué?....-Su mirada se volvió peligrosa pero a la vez con lujuria. Alguien como su esposo le era imposible irresistirse aún después de tres horas de parto.-

Gracias por estar a mi lado Jezabel…De una noche a otra apareciste en mis sueños…Pero no me arrepiento…Gracias a ti conozco lo que es el verdadero amor…. A pesar de todo lo que pasamos…-Se acomodó en las piernas de su esposa. Abrazándola por la cintura.-

Oh ¡ ahora que lo pienso todo lo que pasamos será una gran experiencia loca para contárselo a Sterne y a los que le vienen y los nietos¡….-Exclamó emocionada.-

Espera….Espera….No tantos cambios por favor….-Se incorporó en sus codos. Quedando en centímetros de su amada.-

-Le besó con furor y con la misma pasión que tuvieron cuando se besaron por primera vez en aquella estación de trenes de Múnich.- No quieres tener un equipo de fútbol?. –Alzó la ceja retadora.- O es que no soportarás mi ritmo?....-Se hizo la pensativa separándose un poco de su esposo.- Si no puedes pues….-Fue interrumpida por otros labios exquisitos que le mordía con delicadeza el labio inferior. Gimió al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.-

Cállate….-le dijo unas cuantas veces en el beso.- No sabrás lo que seré en unos meses….pero tenemos que esperar…recuerda lo que dijo el médico…-Se separó un poco sin dejar de acariciar la cintura estrecha de su Jezabel.- Necesitas recuperarte….Tuviste muchas recaídas en el embarazo…

Lo sé…-Cogió con ambas manos el rostro de aquél ser que le robó su corazón durante la temporada más alocada de su vida.- Pero lo intentaremos no?....Mantendrás tu promesa?.

Sí que la mantendré…-se inclinó para besar el dorso de su mano.- Recuérdalo…-Le guiñó el ojo. Siguiendo con las caricias subiendo por sus senos.-

-Jadeó al sentir las caricias en esa parte sensible.- Joder Bill de verdad no puedo esperar….-Sonrió con lascivia.-

-Dejó de tocarla. Se giró para ver su retoño.- Pues esperemos no vaya ser que regañen por mi imprudencia….

Me encanta eso de ti…-le abrazó por la espalda. Posando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Mirando a su nena dormitando.- Tiene tu lunar…

-Farfulló algo en voz bajita. Hizo un puchero.- Bueno por lo menos así sé que es mi hija….-dijo riéndose.-

-Le palmeó la espalda. Sabiendo que era broma.- No puedo creer que creas que soy capaz de serte infiel. Y más con este cuerpo….-opinaba acariciando los omoplatos.- Esos labios que tienes….esos ojos pardos que me hechizaron a la primera….ni hablar de lo que tienes más al sur….-dio una carcajada limpia escondiendo su rostro en la nuca de Bill.-

Ya veo…-Se recargó en ella sintiendo la delgada tela de la bata que portaba su esposa. Percibiendo las curvas que conocía a la perfección. Cerró sus párpados dándole las gracias al destino por unirla a ella.- Nada más me quieres por el físico…-exclamó con voz lastimosa.-

Tonto….-Dejando un camino de besos en la nuca y en la mandíbula de su amado.- Todo en ti me encanta….me fascina….tu corazón aún lo estoy cuidando lo sabes?.

Lo sé….y yo estoy con el tuyo….-Dejándose querer.-

No sé cómo pasó….pero le doy gracias al que sea que nos unió….gracias Bill….gracias por estar a mi lado en esos momentos difíciles….cuando murió mi hermana….-paró su sesión de besos para dejar su rostro el lado izquierdo de la espalda de Bill. En donde retumbaba su corazón.- cuando quise suicidarme….gracias por no juzgarme por mi pasado oscuro….gracias por amarme tal y como soy….Sé que no soy perfecta pero trato de hacerlo….gracias a ese suceso tan raro que nos unió mediante esos sueños….Te amo Bill….Con todo….-Sollozó.-

-Se giró para abrazarla fuertemente.- No estás sola….Ahora no. –cogió su rostro para alzarlo. Su interior se encogió cuando vio lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Con un dedo fue borrándolas.- ahora en este momento estoy aquí. Jezabel mírame. –Esos bellos ojos color esmeraldas le miraban con amor….devoción.- Te amo. Para mí eres perfecta. Observa a tu alrededor. Gracias a ti soy el Bill que soy. – Le sonrió. Volvió a abrazarle con suavidad.-

Unos golpes insistentes tocaban la puerta. Bill giró su cabeza un poco fastidioso para mirar que su niña no haya despertado. Pero demasiado tarde. Ya había abierto los ojos. Todavía no lloraba. Aún. Suspiró lentamente. Jezabel rió bajito separándose de él. Acomodando las sábanas. Las visitas sí que no tardaban en llegar y más esas personas que molestaban a cada rato queriendo ver a la niña más hermosa que habían visto. Bill se incorporó ajustándose la coleta. Estirándose. Mirando como su esposa acomodaba todo en su lugar. Sonrió. Se acercó y le besó largamente y no menos apasionado. Que la dejó viendo estrellas. Sonrojada le dio un golpe en la rodilla y le sacó la lengua.

Bill mierda abre la maldita puerta o la derribaré ¡-chilló su gemelo tras la puerta de caoba.-

Como molestas Tom¡. –Con dos zancadas abrió la puerta. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo con la sorpresa que le esperaba.- qué demonios….

Oigan ¡ dejen de decir groserías hay una bebé presente….-anunció enojada Jezabel.-

Bill dejó pasar la manda que eran su hermano, sus amigos, algunos familiares….su madre y su papá. Que saludó con fervor. Tenía tanto tiempos in ver a Simone y a Jörg. Que su corazón retumbaba de la alegría y la nostalgia. Mirando la estampa la que es ahora su familia…No podía estar más que feliz…

**°| FIN |°**


End file.
